


Nightmares Under a Twinkling Sky

by Cour104



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t the first time Adrien found himself melting into the shadows of the night, becoming a silhouette on the Parisian skyline. Not by a long shot. No, it was almost every night Adrien woke to his own voice crying out in agony, his frame shuttering. Tears blotted his vision, dripping down his cheeks as he stared down at his hands. No claws. No cataclysm. He’d let out a shaky breath, not quiet relief, the images from his nightmares playing throughout his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Under a Twinkling Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot of a head canon I have where Adrien has nightmares about using cataclysm to harm others. Hope you enjoy it :)

This wasn’t the first time Adrien found himself melting into the shadows of the night, becoming a silhouette on the Parisian skyline. Not by a long shot. No, it was almost every night that Adrien awoke to his own voice crying out in agony, his frame shuttering. Tears blotted his vision, dripping down his cheeks as he stared down at his hands. No claws. No cataclysm. He’d let out a shaky breath, not quiet relief as the images from his nightmares played throughout his mind. Dark scenes filled with screams and ash. An evil Chat, his laugh booming as he touched his poisonous nails to a victim. His eyes glinting, as if taking a life gave him his own. A smirk rested on his face as he watched the horror on his partners’. Calling him a monster, begging him to stop. But he never did, not until Adrien woke up. He’d remind himself that it wasn’t real. That that wasn’t him. His voice would quiver as he called Plagg, transforming and slipping out his window into the night. He had to make sure they were okay. That Nino was still safe in his bed. That Chloe was lounging on her chair, fashion magazine in hand. That Mylene was watching a movie and that Ivan was listening to music. That Nathaneal was drawing, Alix was cleaning her skates, Max was playing video games. They were okay. They didn’t know he was there as he hovered outside their windows. They didn’t know what he was afraid he had done. They weren’t aware of his slowing heartbeat as he vaulted back across the rooftops that lead him home. They would never know.

So no, this wasn’t the first time Adrien found himself staring into a window, red rings around his eyes as he leaned against his baton for support. But this was the first time he found his victim staring back. His face paling as he realized he was caught. Their spine going rigid, then relaxing as they made their way toward him. Sliding onto their balcony, their eyes soft, their mouth questioning.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Her voice was fierce, yet without acquisition. 

‘’Just a quick patrol, Princess.’’ Chat replied, hoping his voice hadn’t betrayed him.

He was shaking. His smile forced as she watched him. He had hoped she couldn’t tell. That she’d shrug and go back inside. That she’d smile back. That her questioning glance would dissolve just as quickly as it arose. But Marinette wasn’t like that. Her face broke into worry as she took in his countenance. Her hand reaching toward his shoulder comfortingly as she led him to sit with her. She smiled at him supportively as she willed him to speak. Telling him that it was okay. And for once, it was. 

‘’I-it’s nightmares,’’ his voice was broken as he began to explain. ‘’I-I would never do it. Never use it for evil. Never hurt anyone.’’ He thought he was crying but he couldn’t tell. Marinette grabbed his hand, holding it in hers, like a life-line. ‘’I don’t know why I have them, but they won’t go away. E-ever since the first akuma attack when I almost used my cataclysm on Ivan. I-I didn’t know what it was. It wasn’t until later that Plagg, my kwamii, scolded me for my recklessness. Informed me of how lucky I was that I had touched that goal first. I-I could have killed someone.’’ 

‘’But you didn’t and now you know,’’ Marinette offered.

‘’I almost got Ladybug you know. When I was being controlled by Darkcupid. I-I almost-’’ His voice faded with a sob. Marinette pulled him closer, his head leaning against her.

‘’It’s okay, that wasn’t you.’’

‘’Just a second longer and she would be gone.’’ 

‘’She’s not. She cares about you, she’d never let anything bad happen to either of you.’’

‘’I-In the nightmares she tries. Tries to stop me. But she can’t. We’re both helpless, watching as a victim turns to dust. A-and then I wake up, convincing myself it wasn’t real. I-I go check on them. I-I’m sorry,’’ he mutters, realizing he revealed what he had done to her.

‘’It’s not your fault, Chat. And look,’’ she pulled his face to hers, gazing into his eyes, ‘’I’m right here.’’

He nodded, wiping his arm across his face, collecting the tears.

‘’I-I know. It’s worse when it’s her though. She trusted me and- ‘’ He can’t make himself finish the sentence. ‘’I can’t even check in on her. I just have to assume she’s okay. That’s most nights. I-I just have to sit, watching the city and hoping she’s down there. Alive.’’

Marinette was hugging him, wishing he knew. Wishing she could tell him. That she was Ladybug and that she loved him and would always be there. That his dream self was not him and that he was not his dream self. That she understood what he was going through. But right now, she was Marinette, and that was enough. 

Chat pulled himself away as his ring beeped. He smiled at her and for once it was real. 

‘’Goodnight, Princess,’’ he said with a bow, bringing her hand to his lips before jumping off into the night.

Marinette watched him go, her heart heavy. He was her partner and she didn’t know. He’s been having nightmares since they first met and she didn’t know, never helped him. He may be annoying at times, but they would always be there for each other. Always.

 

This wasn’t the first time Adrien found himself sitting atop the Eiffel tower, legs dangling, shoulders hunched. No, it was not the first time, not by many nights. Because if he wasn’t sneaking worried glances into a window, his eyes were skimming the Parisian skyline. Or maybe they were trained on the sky above, as they were tonight. The stars twinkled, though they held no beauty. They only taunted him with their light. Teasing him with something he could only feel while flirting with his lady or while at school with his friends. But not here. Not now.  
So no, this wasn’t the first time Adrien balanced on a beam, breathing in the fresh air he so desperately needed. But it was the first time he heard someone drop down next to him. He didn’t even need to look to know who it was.

‘’M-my L-lady,’’ his voice betrayed him as he turned to look at her. He attempted a grin, wiping the tears he wasn’t even aware had accumulated.

Without a word she pulled him into a hug. His eyes widened in surprise then closed as he melted into the embrace. He began sobbing onto her shoulder, no shame left as she rubbed circles onto his back. 

‘’It’s okay, I’m here,’’ she soothed, her own tears falling free onto the streets below.

Chat sniffled and pulled away, holding her at arms length, his eyes taking her in. The last time he had seen her she had withered away with his touch, corroding in his arms. But it wasn’t real. 

‘’What are you doing here, My Lady?’’ 

‘’I had a nightmare. I have them frequently. Usually I just lay in my bed and push the thoughts away. But tonight I needed to see the city for myself. See that it was okay,’’ Ladybug explained, though some of it was a lie. She did have nightmares, but she came to the Eiffel tower to see him. She hoped maybe they could get through this together. As a team.

Chat was nodding, understanding her as he clutched Ladybug’s hand in his own.

‘’I-I know how you feel. I’ve been having nightmares of my own. For a while now, actually. Would you like to talk about it?’’

Ladybug nodded because for the first time, she did.

‘’I always run out of time. Whether I don’t call my lucky charm fast enough, or my earrings beep one too many times. And then, w-we lose.’’ Her usual confident voice was gone, left with a small sound escaping her lips. If anything, it made Chat love her more as he pulled her close. ‘’S-sometimes, I lose you. Then, I-I-I’’ her voice trembles and Chat wipes away her tears. Her shoulders shake as she finishes the sentence. ‘’I’m alone.’’

The words make the air heavy as Ladybug leans her head against Chat.

‘’I would never leave you, My Lady,’’ his voice is soft as he makes the promise, one he refuses to ever break.

‘’I know, Kitty.’’ Ladybug sighs, staring up at the sky that seemed to be glowing just a little bit brighter. ‘’What about you?’’  
Chat sucks in a breath and now it’s his turn to shake as he explains his own nightmares. The instant deaths as he rips away the lives of his victims. The ringing in his ears as she tells him to stop. But he can’t. As if he doesn’t want to.

Ladybug nods throughout the entire thing, holding him close and listening intently.

‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’ She asks.

‘’I didn’t want you to leave me. Call me a monster. I didn’t want you to be afraid of what I might do.’’ He turns away, unable to look at her as he reveals his deepest fears.

‘’I’d never do that, Chat. I trust you, you’re my partner.’’

Chat lets out a sigh of relief then voices his own question. Now Ladybug looks away. 

‘’I was afraid you’d leave me once you saw how weak I was.’’

‘’I’d never,’’ he promises again, turning her face to look at his. ‘’You're not weak, you’re the strongest person I know. Besides, you aren’t only strong. You’re confident, clever, and always willing to help those in need.’’

Ladybug smiled and Chat beamed back. Then they sat, together, overlooking the city.

No, this wasn’t the first time the duo sat atop the Eiffel tower surveying the ground below them. Nor was it the first time they embraced each other, even if just for a few seconds. But, it was the first time they sat so close, as if drawn to each other as the planets are drawn to the sun. Forever orbiting, relying on each other. The first time they smiled to themselves, their eyes twinkling like the stars up above at the final reveal of a secret that had been eating them away. The first time they told each other that they’d be okay and knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine he's dreaming of Felix


End file.
